deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Vampiro Pack
Wild Vampiro Pack is the Native Allied Alliance and the European Allied Alliance as well a team member of The Heritages. A pack of prowling tribal vampire warriors armed with bone claws is the protectors of the native forest in Transylvania, defending their home from the evil Tazarek Feral Vampires and their witch-queen, Tazeria. Origins Deep in the ancient forest of Transylvania, Frutabat of the Fang Bat Tribe was and trained to be Prowler Class and follow the laws of nature from his masters but he was curious about the open world when he sees the light beamed from a night sky. Wishing to see the world what it looks like but he must remain in the forest to protect their home from evil. Until one day, a curse was spelled upon the forest and his tribe were helpless to stop the curse. Except one. Frutabat have managed to escape from the curse and then he had to fight alone. Then, while finding a way to stop the curse, he met Crowna of the Shadow Crow Tribe, Furwolf of the Grey Wolf Tribe, Draku of the Bone Drake Tribe, and Bursol of the Great Bear Tribe at the center of the forest. Together they find the source of the curse until it was the Tazarek Feral Vampires and their witch-queen, Tazeria, were the responsible of the curse and seek revenge after she was casted out into exile due to her corruption of her power and Chaotic witchcraft. The pack had to stop her from rampaging the forest and confront them as they clashed the Tazarek Feral Vampires and Frutabat faced Queen Tazeria for the first time. He was able to dodge her evil magic attack until his Aura was suddenly unlocked and used it as his advantage on her and defeated her with his tricks and weaken her darkest magic in the process, made her insane when she lost control over her cursed spell and became cursed herself with unfortunate bad luck. With the evil tribe being defeated and fled back to darkness, their ancient home is freed from her curse and they were hailed as heroes and the protectors of the forest. However, though he made a vow to his masters and chieftain, Frutabat wondered off to see outside of the forest but not far away as he promised to them and so did they. A year have past and the Tazarek Vampires have returned but only this time, the Wild Vampiro Pack made friends with Zero Vampires and they defeated her once again. Team Members Frutabat A cunning feral vampire trickster is the leader of the Wild Vampiro Pack. Hailed from the Fang Bat Tribe, Frutabat likes to play tricks and pranks with his friends until he was chosen by the chieftain to be trained as one of the guardians of the forest with responsibility. After his training, Frutabat have learned his prowling skills to make a very good useful for his tricks and pranks on his enemies. Crowna Crowna is the chieftain's daughter of the Shadow Crow Tribe and a girlfriend of Frutabat. Crowna was bored of choosing one of the bravest warriors in her tribe and wanting someone who is nice, who is cunning, and who is young, less older than her age. That's until when the curse broke out upon the ancient forest and met Frutabat who is a perfect loved one for her marriage in the future. After the defeat of the evil tribe whom had brought the curse, Crowna became a member of the pack despite her father's disapproval and heavy worries. Furwolf Furwolf is one of the best warriors from the Grey Wolf Tribe. His skills and attributes were unmatched, proving himself to be worthy of the pack, even too much for himself to prove it. When the curse have spelled the forest, he survived the ambush attack from the Tazarek Feral Vampires despite having a good fight. Outnumbered, he was unwillingly to retreat away from the battle and met others at the center of the woods and formed a new pack against the Tazarek Vampires and their witch-queen. After the defeat of the evil tribe, he decided to stay with his new pack under the banner of united tribes. Draku The muscled feral warrior who is the defender of his tribe, the Bone Dragon Tribe. Draku defeated giant monsters lurking in the dark woods and brought his trophies to his people as a show of his might. But when the curse was on the loose, Draku saved his people as he brought them to a safe cave and goes off to fight the evil spirits on his own. Then, when the evil spirits are vanquished, he sets off to find and destroy the curse and that's when he met Frutabat and his friends at the center of the forest and together with them, they fought the Tazarek Feral Vampires and their evil witch-queen. After the evil tribe was crushed, Draku joined the pack to defend the ancient forest. Bursol Bursol was a lazy one but has a heart of golden brave warrior. Hailed from the Great Bear Tribe, Bursol was unfit to become a warrior because his fatness which he ate a lot of fruits. When the curse plagued upon the peaceful forest, Bursol was the only one left when his tribe fled from it and he managed to escape from it when he realized. Unfortunately, he was lost in the woods until he met few friendly faces like Frutabat and other four survivors and band together to lift the curse and defeat the evil tribe. After the evil tribe was defeated and the curse was lifted, Bursol joined the pack after he had some courage. Inspirations * This team is original. * Modeled after the Feral Humans from Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Category:Database Category:Native Allied Alliance Category:European Allied Alliance Category:The Heritages